Dating Barbie Doll Time with Rico
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: While the other penguins are out with their dates. Rico stays behind at the headquarters, with his doll girlfriend, and plans a special night for her, while taking a trip down memory lane.Please read more and find out.


"Dating Barbie Doll Time with Rico"

Okay. This is a one shot RicoXDoll and it is the shortest story I have ever posted on this site, so far. BTW: The scenery and characters belong to Dreamworks. Anyways. Please enjoy. Warning: I may revise this story.

________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a beautiful, Friday night at the Central Park Zoo, in the middle of Spring. Most of the zoo's residents

were sound asleep, dreaming, in their habitats, except for the penguins, who all had dating plans tonight.

Kowalski, who jumped around gleefully, was going to take Doris the dolphin to visit " The Museum of Natural

History", Private, who shook nervously, was going over to visit the mother duck and help take care of her

ducklings, Skipper, who felt confident, but at the same time, nervous, was going to take a stroll with Marlene

around Central Park, and Rico, who did not feel like leaving, was going to stay home with his Barbie Doll

girlfriend, eat dinner, and watch a movie. Tonight's movie was "Amityville Horror", which was a true story,

based off of a possessed house in the same exact state, except it was on " Long Island". Rico could not wait

to watch it, but as for the others, they were anxious to leave. After they had left, Rico and the doll both

watched the horror movie together. Rico jumped as he saw a ghost of a person appear in the bathroom

mirror on the television screen and covered the dolls eyes. He did not want her to see what happened next.

Soon, after the movie was over, Rico turned off the television and decided to set up a candle light dinner for

him and his girlfriend. After it was all set up, Rico sat his doll across the table from him, on a cinder block

chair and took a seat. He raised his eyebrows, up and down at her as he pulled out a bottle of grape soda,

along with some wine glasses. Rico poured the juice into each glass. After that, he wedged one of the wine

glasses into one of his girlfriend's plastic hands then grabbed the other glass with his flipper. From there,

he clanged his glasse with the doll's then sat both of their drinks back down on the table. After a while, Rico

started " talking" and "listening" to his girlfriend. " Uh, huh," he nodded his head as the doll " spoke" to him.

" Really? Like dinner? Alright." He grabbed a fish off of a plate, on the table, then offered one to the doll. The

doll just stared blankly into space, sitting in the chair. Rico figured that she did not want the fish then

swallowed it whole. Afterwards, he sat there staring at the doll and made googol eyes at her. He soon

began to remember how he and his girlfriend first met.

To him, it only seemed like yesterday. In reality, it was two year ago. Rico remembered that day so vividly. It

was the day after Christmas and a lot of children had come to the zoo that day with their families. He and the

other penguins were performing their usual " Adorable Hi-jinx" routines for the crowd, inside their habitat.

Skipper shouted out orders, like he always did, and the others followed. Today was a great day, seeing that

the entire zoo had yesterday off, which had allowed the animals some time to themselves to relax and enjoy

the holidays. After a while, when a few hours had passed by, a little girl had brought her Barbie Doll, along

with a small, pink car, which had yellow flowers painted all over it, and a smiley face ornament on the radio

antenna. Rico looked over at it during a dive into the penguins' pool and could not help, but stop thinking

about it. Soon, he plunged into the pool and hopped back out. He waved at the doll, smiling, hoping it would

wave back, but instead, the little girl waved at him. Rico stopped waving and lowered his flipper. Soon,

Skipper snapped at him for being out of place in the routine. " Rico," Skipper bellowed as Private and

Kowalski continued with the routine. " How many times must I go over this with you? It's belly slide, front flip,

dive, and repeat! Not belly slide, front flip, dive, and smile and wave!" Rico huffed at Skipper then looked over

at the doll in the car. Skipper noticed this then smacked his forehead. " Rico," he moaned. " This is not the

time to be hitting on girls. You've got a job to do." Rico whined at him, angrily. " Well. Yes, I've fallen for a

doll, too," Skipper stuttered, putting his flippers on his hips. " But, I divorced her. Remember?" Rico grumbled,

again, getting more frustrated. " What do you mean that the reason why I divorced her was because I was

too busy with my job for a love life," Skipper screamed. Rico muttered out something else. " No," Skipper put

his flippers on his hips. " I divorced her, because she cheated on me and the reason why I want you to stay

here, is because I don't want the same thing to happen to you." Rico lowered his head, mournfully. He was

deeply in love with that doll.

Suddenly, a couple of boys ran up to the little girl, grabbed her toys then threw them into the penguins' pool.

They sank to the bottom. The little girl grew upset then chased after them. Soon, the zoo closed and

everybody left. Rico saw the doll in the car, under the water, and gasped. He dove into the water, ignoring

Skipper's orders to stay put. Rico swam down and grabbed the doll, laid her down on the platform then

went back for the car. After he had brought the car up, he ran over to the doll to make sure she was all right.

The other penguins saw Rico over by the doll and ran up to him. Rico looked up at the team and nodded his

head. The doll was going to "live". The manic penguin then gave Skipper his sad, puppy dog eyes. Skipper

knew what he wanted then caved in. " Alright," the lead penguin groaned. " You can keep her. But if she

winds up breaking your heart, like Lola did to me? Don't come crying to me." Rico cheered with joy as he

picked up the Barbie Doll and danced with it. This was the most spectacular day of his life and he did not

want to forget it. As a matter of fact, he still remembered it now.

Soon, Rico stopped thinking for a little while and glanced up at the clock. It was almost midnight, meaning

that the other penguins would be home soon. Rico groaned and lowered his head. He did not want his alone

time with his doll girlfriend to end, but he had no choice. The manic penguin got up from his chair and cleared

off the table. After he had cleared off the table, he went through the fishbowl entrance with his doll and

waited patiently on the platform for the others to come back. While he was waiting, he and the doll both

gazed up at the moon above them. It looked quite lovely tonight with the orange tint on it. Being drawn in by

the moons beauty, he sat down on the platform with the doll by his side and wrapped one of his flippers

around her shoulder.

About a few minutes later, the other penguins had come back home, looking exhausted. All of them had

enjoyed going out with their dates. Soon, they had seen Rico outside with his doll. They stared at them for a

few moments, smiled, and went inside the headquarters, through the fishbowl entrance, unnoticed.

Rico just sat there with his doll, still staring at the moon and it's glorious sight. This was the best date that

he and his doll had ever had, since, well, never. As a matter of fact, this was their first real date alone,

together. Normally, the other penguins were around almost all the time, leaving Rico hardly anytime to

himself to spend time with his doll. Luckily, for him, his teammates had all scheduled their dates on the same

night, which had left Rico with a golden opportunity. Rico, scanned the area, still thinking that others had not

arrived, yet. He took this time, alone with his girlfriend, to kiss her on the cheek and lean his head on her

shoulder. This was certainly a night that he would not ever forget.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Aww. What a cute couple. Well, that's my RicoXDoll story. I hope you all enjoyed it. BTW: If I stole anybody's ideas. I apologize and give full credit to those who have come up with those ideas first.I don't know why, but some of them sound familiar to me, which is why I'm apologizing for taking them, just in case. It's was merely just either a coincidence or I remembered it subconsciously and forgot where it came from. BTW : If I put the wrong spot where " Amityville" is located, don't be afraid to alert me of it, please. Thank-you for reading this message.


End file.
